A Special Day
by Starrmyst
Summary: With help from his friends, Reid finally decides that Valentine's Day is the day he tells Jennifer Jareau how he really feels. A special day celebrated in a special way. For the Valentine's Day Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine Day Challenge:

Prompts used: Candy hearts, Chocolate syrup, A dozen red roses, 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight (by Elton John)','I Wanna Sex You Up (by Color Me Badd)'

Characters: Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Dr. Spencer Reid asked the bubbly blond.

Penelope Garcia gave him the dirtiest look he had ever seen. "Look, Spencey, I know what I'm talking about. I have never planned a Valentine's date that didn't go the way I intended. And believe you me; this Valentine's Day is going to go exactly the way I planned. Now, let's go over the list."

Spencer groaned at Garcia's bossiness but he also knew that for the first time in his adult life he really wanted this to work. He needed to do something so that he could forget his awkwardness and get to the crux of his feelings. He was finally going to do something instead of waiting for his life to start.

Penelope waved her furry- topped pencil in his face to snap him out of his daze, "Okay, let's make sure you've got everything you need for your big night."

"Garcia, I'm not so sure that I need all this st…"

"STOP right there mister!" she cried out holding up her hand in front of Spencer's face. "No negativity, no second guessing and no denial. Tonight we are playing this my way. You've had 5 years to play it your way. Now do you want to continue that sentence or do you want to make her your lady love?"

Spencer quickly brought his lips together and smartly nodded his agreement. "What do you want me to do?"

Smiling Penelope placed her arm over Spencer's shoulders and walked him over to the stereo. Taking a CD holder out of her purse, she handed it to him. "First you are going to make sure that this CD is playing on the stereo while you are eating having dessert."

Nodding he took it from Garcia's hand. Opening up the CD jacket, he blurted, "'I Wanna Sex You Up (by Color Me Badd)'. Good God, there is no way that I'm playing THAT!"

Garcia laughed, "I was joking, Spence! Seriously, this is the one you need."

Spencer hesitantly took the new CD from her, "'Can You Feel the Love Tonight (by Elton John)'. Ohh…" he said swallowing loudly, as he placed the CD in the stereo.

"Now, my little protégé, I have checked for the other items and it looks like you are ready to go." Shoving him towards one of the rooms, Penelope barked, "Go change into the clothes that I have put out for you on your spare bed. She'll be here soon."

"Why can't I go to my room?"

"My little lamb, I just want the room to be nice and neat if you have to show someone around. I cleaned up your bathroom, kitchen, living room and bedroom. Now please stop stalling and go change!"

Spencer changed quickly and by the time he was done primping himself, he could smell the lasagna cooking. Opening the stove, he could see the cheese begin to bubble on the top of one of his favorite foods.

"Before you ask, I got it from Dave…so it is going to be amazing."

Panicking, Spencer whipped around to look at Penelope's face. "You didn't…"

Laughing, she brushed aside his concerns. "Don't worry sugar; he thinks it was for me."

Breathing a sigh of relief, he shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot as Penelope picked up her things. "I'm going to go now. Stop being nervous, Spence. You know that she already loves you. And you are a wonderful man. You just need to step up and tell her. This will be a piece of cake!"

Mumbling he told her that he hopes she's right.

Once Penelope left, Reid looked around his home. He realized that while he was dressing, Penelope had lit a few candles and set the table. It really made the room look so romantic. Before he could walk over to blow out the candles, the knock on the door made him jump.

This was it…the beginning of a changed life.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer was frozen in his spot and didn't move for almost a minute. A second knock finally brought him out of his shell and he remembered to open the door. There stood Jennifer Jareau, in all her beautiful glory holding a bottle of wine and a box from the local bakery.

"Hi Spence." Was all she said and Reid melted inside.

"Hi…um..JJ...Hi"

Smiling, she looked up at him as he swallowed nervously, "Can I come in?" she asked when he didn't offer.

"Oh, sorry, please come in." Spencer stepped to the side to let JJ in. She looked around and took in the candles and the beautiful table setting. Putting the wine down on the table, she whispered, "Oh Spencer, it looks so lovely. Thank you."

"I..um..wanted to do something nice for you." Swallowing nervously, he led JJ over to the table and helped her into the chair, taking the bakery box from her hands. Placing the box in the fridge, he turned back to her and decided to take the first step. "JJ, you have always been there for me, especially during this past year when we lost Emily and I wanted to thank you for being my friend." Before he could say anymore, the timer on the stove rang to indicate that the lasagna was done.

"Yummy" Jennifer said as she leaned closer to breath in the aroma of the dish." It smells wonderful. Here I'll serve."

Holding up his hand, Reid told her no. "You are my guest. Please allow me."

JJ smiled politely and watched as Reid took a spatula and put a piece of lasagna on a white plate, splashing some of the sauce on the side. "Damn it." He muttered reaching for a tea towel. JJ grabbed it out of his hand and proceeded to wipe off the mess. "Sorry, I'm such a klutz."

"That's okay Spence; I'm no kitchen wiz myself." Wiping the second plate, JJ put them on the table while Reid grabbed the salad from the fridge and the crusty Italian bread that Penelope had already cut into pieces.

Pouring the wine JJ brought, he toasted to good friends before they started to eat. Although the conversation was a little strained at the beginning, as they drank and ate, the both started to feel more comfortable and relaxed.

After a few moments where no one spoke, he took a sip of the wine. "Good wine," he said

"Good food," she responded, "although, I must admit somewhat familiar."

Reid smiled and crossed a hand over his heart, "I'll never tell."

Laughing they both relaxed and let the conversation go where it naturally went all the time. They spoke about the team, the latest case, and finally about Will and Henry.

Pushing around the last bit of his food, he looked over at JJ and realized that he needed to know if she was over Will. " JJ can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can. You know that."

"You don't have to tell me but I hope you feel that you can. It's about Will"

Pushing her plate to the side, she placed both her hands on the table, interlocking her fingers as she struggled to find the words. "Spence, I trust you with my life but it is so hard for me to say this because it makes me feel like such a loser."

Reaching over, Spencer placed his hand over hers, "JJ, you are NOT a loser. Whatever happened is not your fault."

"But it is Spence. I'm the one who pushed him away. To tell you the truth, we never should have gotten married. But I got pregnant with Henry and I felt that I owed Henry a chance at a real family life. But things went downhill fast. I didn't love him enough to keep trying and when I found him with that woman in my bed, it bothered me more that it was in my bed then the fact that he cheated."

"JJ, I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I knew that it was over years ago, but I held on for Henry's sake. Even when…even when I had feelings for someone else." She looked into Spencer's eyes hoping he'd catch her meaning.

Blushing, Spencer took his hands away from hers and took the plates to the sink. Clearing his throat, he asked her, "When did he leave?"

"Last March." She admitted.

"JJ, why didn't you tell us? We knew something was wrong, but we never imagined that you were separated that long. I mean, would you have told us if we hadn't run into Will's ex-partner that night."

"Yes…No…I don't know… maybe."

"JJ.."

"No, you don't understand what it was like. First of all, we were still dealing with Emily's 'death' and her amazing return to the team. Secondly, everyone thought we made the perfect couple. How could I tell them that I hated coming home to him? That I preferred when we were on a case so I didn't have to fake being in love or towards the end when we didn't do anything but get into fights. In fact it was a pleasure being at work with you guys because I could pretend that everything was fine."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through this by yourself, but ever since you finally admitted that you and Will have broken up, you seem, I dunno, happier."

Walking over to the sink, JJ took Spencer's hand, "That's because I am. It was the best thing that happened to me." Hopefully, JJ looked into Spencer's eyes willing him to respond. But his nerves seemed to get the best of him.

"Dessert?" Spencer asked to change the subject.

" ." JJ answered wondering if perhaps she had misread his feelings. She took the Red Velvet cheesecake out of the fridge and began to cut a piece for each of them.

Placing a piece in front of him, Spencer smiled, "You remembered."

JJ pushed a portion of her hair behind her ear as she sat down to have her dessert, "Of course, Spencer, I always listen when you talk."

"I um…thanks" he stammered, shoving a fork full of cheesecake in his mouth so he didn't have to respond to her statement any further.

JJ, look dejected as she ate her piece quietly. In fact they finished eating the cheesecake in silence, the air thick with uncertainty as they both wondered what to say to each other.

Finally JJ broke the silence by standing up, "I think it's time that I got going."

Spencer looked so sad at her words and then began to panic. "Do you have to?"

A slow smile crept on her face, "Not really. I can stay longer if you want."

He didn't realize that he was holding his breath waiting for her to answer. If he didn't tell her how he felt tonight, he'd lose his nerve and he'd never tell her. And that he wasn't willing to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Nodding, Spencer took the wine glasses and the rest of the wine over to the couch. This was it. He was ready to tell her. If she rejected him, so be it! But he needed to put his feelings on the line and fast before she left and he lost both his nerve and his opportunity. Patting the space beside him, he called her over. "Come."

JJ hesitated for 3 seconds before she practically ran over to the couch. Handing JJ a glass of wine, they sat back against the couch. They weren't touching each other but could feel the electricity flowing between them.

Spencer took a big gulp of wine so he could brace himself before her told her. Finally with some trepidation, he reached down for her hand. "JJ…I..Wait! I forgot..." He cried out reaching down for the stereo remote pushing the on button. As the first notes of the song started, he reached down to take her hand again. Rubbing his thumb across the top of her fingers, he listened for his cue. Singing along he told finally told her, "Can you feel the love tonight?"

"Spencer?"

"JJ, I have waited a long time to tell you this. And finally today, on this special day, you have to hear that I love you and I have loved you for a long time. I loved you when you first joined the BAU. I loved you even when you were with someone else. I loved you when you asked me to be Henry's Godfather because it brought me closer to you. And I loved you even more when I knew you were finally free from HIM. Jennifer, can you feel the love? Can you give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me?"

Letting a heavy sigh out, Jennifer took her hands away from his and stood up quickly.

"Jenn?"

Pacing in front of the couch, Jennifer tried to explain. "Spencer, I can't believe this is happening. You and I were friends. Now you want to change that. Is that the right thing to do? Am I making another colossal mistake?"

Spencer reached for the remote to turn off the stereo. Reaching up he grabbed JJ's hands and guided her to sit in front of him on the coffee table. "JJ let me ask you this. Do you feel something that there is something more between us then just a friendship?"

Nodding silently, JJ let Spencer continue, "Then let's give this relationship an opportunity to grow. JJ, I know that I'm no great catch but I will treat you like no one else. I will treat you like the princess you deserve to be and I will love Henry like my own. You do believe that don't you?"

She didn't answer him right away. Instead she searched his eyes trying to determine what she should do. Finally she whispered the word he was waiting with bated breath to hear. "Yes."

"Oh Thank God." Spencer answered back, grabbing JJ in his arms. Placing his lips on hers, he began to kiss her slowly at first. As he deepened the kiss, he knew that she was the one for him. He had found the love of his life and he hoped that she felt the same.

He began to rain kisses down JJ's neck and shoulder as she rolled her head back in pleasure. He reached down to grab her closer to him when his name on her lips stopped him cold. "Spence."

Breathing heavily, he pulled away. He wasn't going to handle it well if she rejected him so he braced himself for what she was going to say next.

Letting out a deep breath, JJ looked at Spencer as he stood in front of her conflicted and anxious. "Spencer, I have to say something first." When he didn't respond she continued, "I need you to know something. When I told you earlier, that I felt like a loser I didn't tell you the whole truth. I need to explain something. I know that I made you think that I felt that way because I choose to marry Will against my better judgement. But really it was because I should have told you how I felt instead of getting together with a man of convenience. I had convinced myself that I didn't have the right to mess up your life so I screwed up mine and Henry's instead."

"JJ, you can't change the choices you made. If not for those choices you wouldn't have Henry."

Smiling at the thought of her sweet baby boy, JJ agreed with Spencer. "You are right, and I wouldn't change that for the world." Reaching out to caress Spencer's cheek, she added, "But I can't help wonder what it would have been like if you had been his Dad instead."

"I would have liked that too."

"Spencer, you need to know how much you mean to me. I love you and I have for a very long time."

A huge grin broke out on Spencer's face. Taking her hand from his cheek, he placed it around his neck. Reaching for the other one, he placed it on his heart. "Jennifer Jareau, I love you too!" he whispered before placing another kiss on her lips.

Once they came up for air, JJ took his hand in hers, "Spence show me your room."

He led her towards the back of his place. Opening the door, he realized that Penelope had worked her magic in this room as well. The room had several large candles lit around the bedroom creating a beautiful glow. On the side table was a vase with a dozen red roses and on the bed was a heart made out of candy hearts.

"Oh Spencer, it's beautiful," JJ said bringing up a hand to her lips. The tears glistened in her eyes as she realized that she was finally going to be together with the man she loved.

Picking her up in his arms, Spencer carried her over to the bed. Pushing aside the candy, he placed JJ on the bed and knelt beside her. Giggling, she picked off one that stuck to her arm and handed it to him.

"U R Sweet." He read out loud.

Biting her lower lip, she told him he was welcome to find out. Kissing her senseless, they began to pull at their clothes as they explored each other. "Spence. I need you." JJ breathed heavily, flipping over Spencer so that she was on top.

"Oww" Spencer cried out against JJ's lips. "What the heck is that?" Reaching underneath him, his fingers closed in on a bottle of some sort. Pulling it up, he brought it close to their heads to see what it was.

It was a bottle of chocolate syrup with a little note. "Have fun" was written in the lovely script of their dear friend Penelope. Giggling JJ sat up on Spencer's lap and reached for the bottle. Seductively, she propped open the cap and dribbled a little on Spencer's finger. Leaning down she took it and placed it in her mouth, sucking until she had licked off all the chocolate. "Potential. Lots of potential" she teased, putting the bottle on the side table. "But right now I just want you."

Obliging, Spencer winked and told her that he was hers to command for as long as she wants and for whatever she wants.

Mysteriously laughing, she told him to hold on tight for the best time of his life. And he did hold on; over and over and over again.

Later, much later, when they lay in each other's arms he told her that from now on Valentine's Day would also be a special day for him because he finally got the love of his life in his arms and he was never letting go.

JJ smiled contently in Spencer's arms and hoped that by next Valentine's Day she'd be in Spencer's arms in a more permanent way. Running his fingers up and down JJ's back, Spencer's thoughts mirrored those of JJ's.

They both realized that had waited too many years to be together and now that they had taken this step, they weren't going to take their time anymore. This special day was now the catalyst for a life full of love and happiness for them both and they weren't going to waste one more minute being alone.

Happiness, Laughter and Love Always!


	4. The beginning of a beautiful life

Epilogue

He turned off the ignition to his car and sat watching the scene through the front window. He enjoyed taking advantage of moments like this before anyone noticed that he was home. He was able to sit in awe of his life as he watched his wife and his son through the living room window. They were decorating the fireplace with red hearts to celebrate the international day of love. A normally commercial holiday where many people got dressed up and went out for a very expensive dinner was anything but for the Reid household.

They certainly celebrated their love for each other and Henry every single day but Valentine's Day held a special memory for Spencer and JJ. It was the night they finally told each other that there was more than friendship between them. And it was also the night that they first made love and began to plan their lives together.

So it was no surprize that the following Valentine's Day, David Rossi invited the team to his home in Little Creek to celebrate the wedding between their resident genius and their blond bombshell media liaison. It was a day full of happiness and love.

And that night, their second Valentine's Day, was reminiscent of their first night together. Thanks to Penelope who was their perfect Maid of Honour, their Honeymoon suite had a copy of the music from their first night together, a bouquet of red roses, lots of candles, champagne and a bottle of chocolate syrup on the night stand. The only difference for this Valentine's Day was the candy hearts that were missing from the bed. However, Penelope went for a spicier Valentine's Day by leaving a package of his and her edible underpants on their pillow. Both JJ and Spencer enjoyed exploring their "sweet tooth" after that.

Smiling at the memory, Spencer grabbed the bouquet of purple roses from the passenger car seat before he headed to the front door of the house. Before he could reach for the door, it opened to reveal JJ and Henry holding a medium sized box wrapped in ribbon.

"Daddy, Happy Valentine's Day!" Henry cried throwing himself in his father's arms.

Hugging Henry tightly, Spencer felt like he was going to burst from the love he felt. Even if Will hadn't abandoned Henry, Spencer always felt like Henry was his son. Henry called him Daddy almost from the beginning of their relationship. So it was a blessing in disguise when Will signed away his paternal rights and Spencer adopted Henry officially.

JJ stood by patiently waiting for her turn to hug her husband and best friend. Smiling through teary eyes, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. A mere two years before she was depressed at the very thought of the "international day of love".

"Sweetie, let's give Daddy a chance to come in." JJ tried to take Henry down from Spencer's arms. Spencer shooed her hands away.

"He's right where I want him to be, "Spencer said as he shifted the little boys weight to his right hip, "Except, now we have enough room for Mama to also join us.

JJ stood watching the love of her life holding her son on one side, with his other arm stretched out waiting to capture her. He looked at her puzzled when she didn't immediately join him.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked his wife as she stood beside him biting her lower lip.

Smiling up at him, she reached up to cup his cheek." I'll join you in a family hug, but first Henry and I have a question."

Wondering what she was up to; Spencer dropped his arm down to his side and looked at Henry. Henry's eyes looked excited about the game but gave away nothing. "Okay little man, I guess I'll play. So what do you and Mama want?"

Henry giggled as he used his little hands to turn Spencer's face back to JJ. With the most loving look a wife could give her husband, she hesitantly asked him. "Do you think there is enough room in your arms for Henry and for me and for this little one?" JJ asked placing her hand on the tiny swell of her tummy.

Spencer's eyes dilated as he realized what his wife just said. Holding out his arms to her all he could whisper was: Really?

JJ nodded through her tears and didn't hesitate one more moment to join her family. The Reid family stood in the doorway holding each other as they whispered happy thoughts about the future addition to the family. Henry was thrilled that he was finally going to be a big brother and Spencer was no longer nervous about saying the right things anymore. His life was perfect and every moment from now was going to be special. Just like the love that he shared with JJ and Henry and now this new little baby. He knew that he owed this wonderful life to that special day two years before when he finally got the courage to do what his heart was telling him to.

And maybe, just maybe, to commemorate that day, he and JJ were going to name this little baby Valentina. Because Spencer was sure that odds were in their favor that it this little bundle of joy was going to be a girl.


End file.
